


Snowball Slaughter

by Lakshira



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, Humor, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakshira/pseuds/Lakshira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will anyone be able to stop the menace that is Mikleo!????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was originally ice skating but I somehow ended up with this so???  
> Enjoy.

For one reason or another, the group of them had returned to Ladylake around winter, stopping to rest not inside of the city, but at a small cottage just a bit out of the way. The reason was pretty simple: Alisha’s family owned the cottage as a small getaway. It hadn’t been used in a very long time, but given that they had returned to the city, Alisha insisted they spend some time there together, at least one day.

It was very dusty and dirty – at least according to Alisha – but when they arrived, there was nothing more than a fine layer of dust and some cobwebs here or there. She was fiercely apologetic for it, but Rose had shoved her out of the cottage while Lailah proudly declared she would do a little tidying up. Though the rest of the group was concerned, they were swiftly kicked out as well.

**“I hope Lailah will be fine,”** Mikleo mumbled; half to himself, half to Sorey who stood beside him.

**“Well,“** he scratched the side of his face, **“It’ll be fine. What’s the worse she can do?”**

The both of them paused.

**“A-Anyways! Since we’re here-!”** Sorey dashed a little away from Mikleo. Just as Mikleo turned to look, his face met frozen snow.

The snow fell off his face and hit the ground with a light thump.

No one moved- That was- until Zaveid broke out pointing and laughing.

Rose followed up the laughter, and Alisha glanced away, covering her mouth.

**“Sorey.”**

Sorey felt a chill run down his spine. **“H-Hey it was just a-“** A snowball was hurled at his face and he just barely dodged. **“H-Hey Mik-“**

Mikleo, through his powers, had summoned a great number of snowballs, which were floating around him almost effortlessly.

Sorey felt his stomach drop. That was right. Mikleo had the home field advantage. Worse, if history served as any reminder, Mikleo always won.

Without a word, the snowballs where flung in Sorey’s direction. He jumped and dodged as best he could, but a single trip and he fell to the ground. Mikleo took advantage of that, and within a second he was buried under a pile of snow, his head the only thing sticking out.

Mikleo’s attention turned. It turned, ever so slightly to that of Zaveid, who had continued to laugh. Rose and Alisha slowly shuffled off to the side out of harm’s way as they noticed what was happening.

**“Hah, nice job Mikkid-“** Zaveid paused. He recognized the look on Mikleo’s face. Sure, the first snowball thrown may have been in annoyance. But this one? It was now a competition **. “H-Hey… you’re not gonna hit a guy with no shirt are ya?”**

That was a stupid question.

Before Mikleo could get the first hit in on Zaveid, he was already trying to escape. Charging towards Sorey, he just managed to slip behind the buried Shepherd.

**“Don’t use me as a shield!!!”** Sorey crooked his neck trying to get a look at Zaveid.

**“Hey, man, are you really gonna abandon me?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“What’cha gonna do? Make me leave?”**

**“…”**

**“You can’t hide behind there forever!”** Mikleo yelled, as he slowly walked toward the mound.

**“He has a point.”** Sorey nodded.

Mikleo was approaching slower and slower and Zaveid looked back and forth and back and forth, weighing his options.

**“IF I’M GONNA DIE ANYWAYS-!”** He yelled and hurled a snowball at Mikleo. He effortlessly stopped it, knowing it was coming for him this time. Zaveid gulped.

Then, with the Mikleo certified snowball cannon™, Zaveid was buried.

Two down, two more to go.

**“Ok Alisha! That’s the plan!”**

Mikleo turned his head. Rose and Alisha hadn’t just been hiding from the snowball monster. No- they had, during Zaveid’s excellent ability to put off the inevitable, built a small fort and amassed a good quantity of snowballs.

**“Don’t worry Sorey, we’ll avenge you!”** Rose called out, standing on top of the mound.

**“What about me!?”**

**“Well…”** She didn’t finish. **“Your reign of terror ends here Mikleo!”**

He smiled. **“If you think you can win, bring it!”**

Mikleo began to pound their mound of snow with snowballs, but Rose slid behind it just in time. Even if he had a rapid automated snowball firing machine, it did take a few seconds for him to replenish his ammo. In that time, both Alisha and Rose jumped up yelling, throwing as many snowballs as they could.

As soon as their stocks were out, they paused. Mikleo, although he had moved out of the way, had replenished. He starred at them bored.

**“S-Sir Mikleo, if you would show mercy…”**

He didn’t.

The two girls screamed.

And the four of them were down.

The monster had won.

He darkly chuckled, proud of his accomplishments. **“How’s that!?”**

**“That’s no fair!”** Rose screamed out.

**“Great. Excellent. You are truly the best.”** Sorey spoke robotically.

Zaveid sneezed, **“Can ya just let us out!?”**

Alisha grumbled as she tried to get a good view of the one who best her, yet, before she could offer a complaint of defeat, she paused.

He had forgotten about one more.

**“Mibo,”** The voice spoke from behind him, **“let it snow.”**

Before he could register what was going on, a huge pile of snow fell down from above.

Buried like the others, only vertically, he shook the snow off his head and looked down. Edna stood there, twirling her parasol in her hands.

**“How-!?”** He looked up. She had gotten a large flat bolder that was covered in snow, and had it hovering over him. She just tilted it when the time was right.

**“Silly Mibo.”**

And with that. The monster had been slain.

**Author's Note:**

> Get Rekt'd.


End file.
